Lost City - Day 5
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 5 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 5 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Three |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Lost City - Day 4 |after = Lost City - Day 6}} Difficulty This is one of the easiest levels of Lost City, particularly because of the plants. The new A.K.E.E. is very useful here, as it can easily deal with the biggest threats, which are the Excavator Zombies. Also, unlike regular Special Delivery levels, the zombie density is not too high either, making this level much easier. Waves 5 5 5 |zombie2 = 2 2 2 |note2 = 100% Plant Food, and are available |zombie3 = 3 4 3 |zombie4 = 1 2 1 5 5 2 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 2 3 4 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 1 5 1 |note6 = are available |zombie7 = 4 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 2 4 1 5 2 4 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 3 |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 3 4 5 2 |zombie11 = 1 3 4 2 |note11 = 100% Plant Food, are no longer available |zombie12 = 1 1 2 3 5 3 5 2 4 1 3 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies *Day 5 is one of the easiest levels in Lost City. The protection Wall-nuts offer and the high amount of damage dealt by A.K.E.E. and Red Stinger, along with Cherry Bombs in tight situations make are what make this level a cakewalk. *Despite being usually easy, the player can get in a tight situation if they have not dispersed offensive and defensive plants equally on the lawn. *Cherry Bombs do not appear very frequently, so the player should not rely on them too much. *During early stages, the player should stock up at least two A.K.E.E.s on each row to deal with incoming Excavator Zombies. Keep in mind that the only ways to kill this zombie are A.K.E.E. and Cherry Bomb (which is rare). *Put Red Stinger in the first three columns. This will make them do maximum damage, and you do not need to put it directly in front. Gallery Lc5 cavia.png Lc5 cavia2.png Lc5 cavia3.png LostCityDay5.png|By Lost City 5 EP.png|By IMG 0141.PNG|By PvZ2 Stragety LC5.png|By SOLC5.PNG|By Walkthroughs Lost City Day 5 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Lost City Day 5 - A.K.E.E Plants vs. Zombies 2 A.K.E.E. and Plants Level Up - Lost City Day 5 (Ep.203)|By Trivia *The Brainiac Maniac theme music plays during this level, unlike the usual Ultimate Battle specific to Special Delivery. *Only three Wall-nuts are given in this level, while the number of every other plant is infinite. How would you rate Lost City - Day 5's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Special Delivery Category:Levels with three flags Category:Brain Busters